


关于赛后

by Gn0ss1enne



Series: 青赤Aoak [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gn0ss1enne/pseuds/Gn0ss1enne
Summary: 因为哲也。
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Aomine Daiki
Series: 青赤Aoak [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898041
Kudos: 1





	关于赛后

“咣！”更衣室的门被猛地撞上，巨大的声响惊得青峰差点把T恤掉到地上。

“为什么对哲也那样说？”

“……”

“回答。”

“啧，你以为你是谁？我凭什么回答你的问……题……”

冰凉的剪刀刃贴上青峰的颈部皮肤，他回过神来握住赤司的手腕。又白又细的手腕在深色的大掌下仿佛一折就断，青峰的力道捏得他手背的血管都鼓了起来，赤司没有一点把剪刀放下的意思。

他的脸笼罩在青峰的阴影里，就这样举着剪刀看着他，如同三年前他不满赤司成为队长时赤司看他的眼神一样，漂亮得令人完全无法驯服。

“我说过的吧，别这样看着我，”青峰偏了偏头，剪刀陷入皮肤的凹坑更深了些，“最讨厌你这个眼神了。”

青峰第一次和赤司发生关系时，他想去吻吻他——不是因为他想要这样做，只是电影里的人都会这样。“我不接吻。”赤司唐突地说，带着他那财阀公子的高贵语气。

不论用什么样的姿势，把赤司搞得多么狼狈不堪，撞得他生理性流泪还是被唾液呛到，都令青峰有一种奇怪的感觉——这是他给他的施舍。

从正面来的时候，眼神永远像是高高在上的公子冷眼俯视脚边爬伏的仆人一般，令人厌恶。

青峰一把扯开他的手腕，亲吻他的双唇，咬破他的嘴巴让自己伸进舌头。

“我从未渴望过他的爱抚。”青峰心里这样想。却吻得像此生的最后一分钟似的。

空荡的更衣室内，急躁的呼吸声与克制的低吟声在空气中共舞。他吮吸他的舌头，咬他的嘴唇，舔他的喉咙，同时一手掰开他的手指把剪刀扔开后，将他的双手一道束缚在身后；另一只手伸进他的背心里，掌心摩挲着他的胸膛。

最后，当他们气喘吁吁分开的时候，青峰的双手捧着赤司的脸颊，凝视那双像小狼一样蕴含凶恶的眼，说：

“你实在太漂亮了。不然，”青峰轻笑一声，“你，我也不需要。”


End file.
